too late
by Liola Li
Summary: [A/U] Seto, the count of Pavileone, never expected to fall so deeply in love with a woman. But when a secrect is revealed, even true love can't stop this betrayal...... [Seto/OC]


[ This chapter is just a little prolouge to get the readers interested. See, if I had introduced my OC right now, alot of you wouldn't stop reading int he first paragraph. I eat my vegetables! =^__^= So I'll just start on the really good part and work around that. Don't you just hate me?]  
  
*****  
  
---The stone cell was so cold at night, no warmth at all. Even the little flickering candle in front of her  
  
seemed to waver in the winds that somehow managed to enter the dreadful room. The smudges of dirt  
  
hung around the edges of the rocks that made up the side walls surrounded the young woman and  
  
the smell of the rotting pile of hay in the corner was of no place to rest her body. Instead, she hugged  
  
her knees tightly together, in front of the only light, the small stub of wax. Rocking back and forth, her  
  
tear stained cheeks and harsh red eyes were the only indication of hours spent sobbing and wailing into  
  
the night.  
  
" No one cared," she murmured through her shaky arms as she nestled her head in between them.  
  
---The pain and aches that covered her whole body were nothing compared to the battle inside of her  
  
heart. It was too hard to believe. Torture was nothing compared to the suffrage she was going through  
  
for the past week. The memories of finally finding peace shattered like a delicate porcelain vase or a  
  
petite china doll with brown curls. Minutes and hours seemed to tick away mercilessly. The gallant sun,  
  
the glowing moon, and the twinkling stars, once her dearest friends, seemed to tease her each time she  
  
looked out through the iron bars of her small stone cage.  
  
---The flame was the only thing alive in the cell to keep her company. Her stomach had given up on her,  
  
like so many others. Too many to count. Her whole body practically screamed out in a swirl of  
  
emotions, sending her mind in an almost complete mind of disarray. Except her heart. She weakly  
  
moved a pale hand towards her chest and smiled as her thin fingers brushed over the rhythm of each  
  
beat. What was the only thing that keeps it going like that?  
  
---Because of love. Because of the way she still felt about him. Still felt about the guy who she would  
  
give her life for. Her eyes twinkled as she remembered their first encounter and the wonderful moments  
  
when their lips met. The soft touch of his fingers and the hands that seemed to be made to be locked  
  
into hers. And finally, the arms. How she longed to be wrapped up in their generous embraces and feel  
  
the chills she felt as he looked deeply into her green bright eyes. At that moment, she would do anything  
  
just to be with him.  
  
---He was so gentle. So perfect in every way. She remembered the days when they would just lie  
  
together in the lush green grass behind the manor and stay there for hours, uninterrupted. In those few  
  
rare moments, he would actually say those magical words in the deep rich voice of his. The light in his  
  
eyes and the flash of a shy smile made her want to melt every time she was near him. It was astounding  
  
how he seemed to charm her in every way possible.  
  
---Yet, he was so afraid. So afraid of being broken.....of being alone again. Even though she was so  
  
committed to him, he still had doubts about their relationship. She remembered one evening when he  
  
would just suddenly sit up and wipe away cold tears that slipped out of his nightmares. Then he would  
  
turn to her and say, in a shaken voice, " Don't ever betray me, please. I-I- I love you."Then he'll hold her  
  
like a needy child and she'll comfort him.  
  
"I'll never betray you," she'll whisper in asoft voice to his ears after carefully shifting away some stray  
  
strands of hair.  
  
But he was the one who had betrayed her.  
  
---The thought of it made her want to cry out in anguish, again. He was the one who put her in this  
  
dungeon. He was the one who is sending her to her death. He was the one who she should now wish to  
  
an eternity of suffering. He was the one who....she still loved.  
  
---How pathetic, she thought spitefully. The man who had such caring eyes is now condemning her to  
  
death. Forcing a small chuckle, she thought about the situation she was in more but stopped as a small  
  
lump forced its way up her throat. Biting her mouth to keep it from trembling, she started to taste the  
  
iron in the blood from her bottom lip.  
  
---She hugged her knees even tighter and anxiously glanced out the window. The sky was adorned with  
  
brilliant colors, signaling the beginning of a new day. Taking one last look at the candle, she blew it out  
  
with one single shaky breath. A shroud of darkness instantly covered the entire chamber and one small  
  
gust of wind lifted up a few strands of her soiled hair. A few moments passed when a few sunbeams  
  
finally cut through the dark. Walking closely to the tight placed metal bars, she looked outside and  
  
watched her last sunrise. She gazed upon the beams of sunlight as they danced upon the cloud-filled  
  
sky.  
  
---From behind, the old wooden door creaked open. "Come on. No use trying to escape, now,"  
  
sneered a gruff voice breaking the trance. Solemnly, she slowly turned around, her chin raised high as  
  
the guard shackled her ankles and wrists. The weight of the chains combined with the weakness within  
  
her body made it almost impossible to move but she forced herself to go forward, barely lifting the her  
  
feet from the ground. As she came out of the dungeon and into the lighted hallway, a figure stood from  
  
the side, leaning on a wall next to a banner.  
  
---He didn't look directly at her but, instead, found something interesting in the chipped door that lead  
  
to another cell in front of him. The magnificent clothes covered loosely over his chiseled body as his  
  
trusty sword hung lazily below his belt. Tousled dark brown hair cast long shadows on his face,  
  
covering his once brilliant azure eyes. She looked amusingly at him, still in chains and in the handlings of  
  
a rather large guard. "I still love you," she said quietly, barely audible.  
---The figure suddenly shook out of his trance and looked up at the girl, face features scrunched up in  
  
disbelief and surprised. "W-w-what?" he questioned in a low voice with a slight stutter.  
  
She smiled as a few hot tears ran down her cheeks. "I still love you, Seto."  
  
---Seto's body stiffened. For a fleeting moment, she thought she saw the man who she fell in so deeply  
  
in love with. But it was quickly diminished as he curtly turned around and walked away.  
  
---"Hurry up." The guard barked, tugging at her arm roughly. She took one last look at the direction  
  
Seto had walked towards. He had abandoned her, again. Her heart felt numb and her body felt weak.  
  
The guard's impatience grew and he pulled harder on her arm. Finally consenting, she began to drag her  
  
feet, following the large man in front of her.  
**************  
  
[Hehehe. Did it work? I know its VERY short but the next chapter would be longer, I think. But, it'll probably take longer to write also. Depends on the amount of reviews if I would continue or not. I already have about three other stories to work on. -_-* Me don't like this chapter. Too short.  
  
CAN SOMEONE SHOW ME HOW TO FREAKIN' INDENT?!  
  
REVIEW!] 


End file.
